옥슘
Oxium is an uncommon component. Dropped by the uncommonly encountered Oxium Osprey with a guaranteed drop rate, it can be found in quantities of 7-12 and will only drop if the Osprey is killed before it destroys itself by charging against the player, an ally, or a wall. Oxium can also be found in by destroying Storage Containers, and by opening Caches in Orokin Derelict Sabotage missions. Gathering Tips These tips are based on opinion and may not be true. They should be viewed as advice and not solid fact. * Playing Corpus Excavation, Defense, Survival and Mobile Defense missions can yield a decent amount of Oxium per run. Easiest Corpus node is Kiliken, Venus, an Excavation mission. * 20 waves of Defense on Tessera, Venus can yield around 50 Oxium if extracted properly. * Playing on Cerberus, Pluto can yield about 60-139 Oxium in 4 Rounds. (Depending on total Osprey kills) * Baal, Europa can yield 50-95 Oxium per run with a 4-player team. * Doing Sabotage and Capture missions while being as loud as possible by destroying all enemies can yield a fair amount of Oxium, especially on Venus, where there aren't too many high-level enemies. Just don't let the targets escape in Capture. * Some Corpus Alerts can yield a high amount of Oxium. ** Alerts may also have a higher spawn rate of Oxium Ospreys. * An easy way to kill the Oxium Ospreys without getting them to self-destruct, and therefore not drop any Oxium, is to use Frost's Freeze ability and quickly destroying them while they are slowed down or using Nyx's Mind Control which will deal high damage to it when the effect ends. If using Mind Control, make sure there are no other enemies around, otherwise, the Osprey will self-destruct attacking them. Using Nekros' Fear ability also quickly destroys them. Notes * As it's dropped by a specific enemy and is not a planet-specific drop, it cannot be obtained by using Extractors. * Previously Oxium only dropped in quantities of 1-2, but most items required several hundred units of Oxium so the drop amount was drastically increased. * Sometimes Oxium can get stuck in the ceiling in narrow hallways/locations with a low ceiling, Loot Radar mods ( Animal Instinct & Thief's Wit ) can help locating those otherwise invisible resource drops. * Oxium can also be acquired from Grineer/Corpus/Orokin storage containers, albeit with a very low chance. Therefore, one should not rely on this source due to it being unreliable and infrequent. * As of May 17th, 2016, 25,328 Oxium is required to build all blueprints that require Oxium once. * As of , Nekros can desecrate Oxium Ospreys. Blueprints Requiring Oxium Click to view the Blueprints requiring Oxium. Market for 300 Oxium.|In-Game Description}} Oxium was added to the Market in . Patch History }} See Also *Oxium Osprey, the enemy which drops this material. *Operation Oxium Espionage, the event which first introduced this material. de:Oxium Category:Resources Category:Pickups Category:Market Category:Update 11 Category:Orokin Category:Corpus Category:Components